Moment For Life
by coolchic79260
Summary: Well It's Wrestlemania 27. Who will win and Who will lose? Who will have their Moment For Life?
1. United States and Divas Title

_Me: Hey Guys I know it isn't Wrestlemania yet but I thought I would put matches up from my Stories and WWEBigeztFan's Stories and Also this goes on my predction on who I want to win at Mania. So Enjoy Everyone :D :D And The OC's that aren't on my page belong to WWEBigeztFan :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 1: United States Championship and Divas Championship Matches

"Ready for your first Wrestlemania Sis?" Carrie asked as Karla was getting ready to defend her title against Daniel Bryan

"You bet I am." Karla smiled as she had on a Sparkly Fuchsia Tube top, Sparkly Fuchsia Mini Skirt and a pair of Sparkly Fuchsia Wrestling Boots. "I got to admit I'm nervous about tonight."

"You'll do Awesome." Carrie smiled

"You think so?" Karla asked

"I know you will you earned it sis." Carrie smiled "And Besides at least you're not in that Miss. Wrestlemania match to get every Diva on The Card."

"Yeah which Divas aren't in it besides you, me and Haylie?" Karla asked

"Laura and Felicity because of their match, LayCool and Avril because of the Trish, Snooki, Avril, Morrison, Vickie, Ziggles and LayCool match. Brandi because of her being the special guest enforcer for her dads match And Riley and Tonya because of the Divas Title match." Carrie said

"We got lucky." Karla said

"Yeah we did." Carrie said "I'm lucky enough to have two matches on the Card."

"You're lucky you don't have to defend the IC Championship." Karla smiled

"You bet I don't." Carrie smiled "But tonight I'm bringing home two titles."

"If you mean the tag team championships then I so agree with you babe." Adam smiled as he walked in and put his arm around Carrie

"I mean one of the Tag team titles and The World Championship babe." Carrie smirked

"Carrie I really hate to disappoint you but for the 1000th time you're not going to get the World Title." Adam said

"Oh I will." Carrie smirked "Oh Karla you're match is first."

"Wish me luck." Karla smiled as she went out

"Is she nervous?" Adam asked

"You bet it's her first Wrestlemania." Carrie smiled "I remember my first Wrestlemania."

"You mean the one where you beat Kane?" Adam asked

"Yep." Carrie smiled

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship introducing the Challenger from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Bryan!"

Bryan's theme played and he came out happily and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Karla

"And his opponent from Boise, Idaho she is the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla came out with the US Title around her waist and when she came out she smiled and took it off as she raised it and Fuchsia fireworks came out of the Pryo then she put it on her left shoulder then walked to the ring happily then when she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belt some more then went down to the ref as he raised it then rang the bell then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a long hard fought out match between the two and when Bryan was confused Karla went and did _Game Over _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

After she won she dropped down happily as the ref handed her back her title then she celebrated with it a bit then went to the back

"Hey Karla nice one." Karla's on again off again Rival Courtney Trudel smiled as she walked up to the US Champion

"Thank you." Karla smiled "Anyway Nervous about the Miss. Wrestlemania Match tonight?"

"A little I just wish I had a title match though." Courtney said looking down

"Look at it this way this year they'll have a awesome Miss. Wrestlemania." Karla smiled

"You think I'll win?" Courtney asked

"I know you'll win." Karla smiled "Besides we can't have Alana be Miss. Wrestlemania two years in a row."

"You're right." Courtney said shuddering

"Good Luck I'll be cheering for ya." Karla smiled

"Alright." Courtney smiled

"Oh and if you win I'll give you a shot at the US Title tomorrow night on Raw." Karla smiled

"Now I know I have to win." Courtney smiled as she walked away

_**.x.**_

"The Following Triple Threat Match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship Introducing first representing the New Nexus from Cardiff, Wales Tonya Ryan!"

_Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out wearing a New Nexus Shirt, A New Nexus Armband on her left Bicep, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers. When Tonya got in the ring she glared at the fans.

"And her opponent first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Black Sparkly Tube top, White Sparkly Skinny Jeans, White Sparkly Wrestling Boots, and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed for the fans as Multicolor Fire Works came from the roof then she went down and glared at Tonya

"And Finally from Tampa, Florida Representing The Corre she is the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

_Fly _by _Nicki Minaj (Feat. Rihanna) _played and Riley came out wearing a Corre Shirt, Red Skinny Jeans, a pair of Red Converse Low Tops and the Divas Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she went up on the top rope and posed with the belt then went down and handed it to the ref as he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Minute Tonya hit _Step Up _on Haylie was the Minute Riley went and did _Soaring Wind _on her pinning her and retaining the Divas Championship

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

After she won she got her belt back and Celebrated with it a bit then Ally and Arianna came in the ring and hugged her as they Celebrated in the ring then went to the back.

_Me: Two titles retained so far :D :D Will Someone lose their titles? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Tag Team Title and Daughter vs Daughter

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter and There is going to be a couple of matches in this story so that's why I'm getting a headstart on Updating but I'll work on it tomorrow as well (If I can it'll just be The WHC match, HHH vs. Taker and The WWE Championship match) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2: WWE Tag Title Match and Daughter vs. Daughter

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships introducing the Challengers The team of the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie and Brandon came out with Carrie wearing a Blue Sparkly tank top, Blue Sparkly wrestling tights, a pair of Blue Sparkly Wrestling Boots, and The IC Title on her shoulder. Brandon had on his Blue and White Wrestling gear and when they got in the ring they went on the top rope and posed for the fans then went down and waited for their opponents.

"And their opponents they are the WWE Tag Team Champions the team of Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith Movin' Up!"

_Lets Get It Started _by _The Black Eyed Peas _played and Josh and Kyle came out wearing Wrestlemania 27 shirts, Blue Jeans, and black and white Sneakers. When they got in the ring they posed with their belts then handed them to the ref who raised them then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After about 15 minutes of fighting the two legal people in the ring were Kyle and Brandon and when Kyle was down Brandon went on the ropes and held on and when Kyle got up he did _Hands Held High _on him then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners and the NEW WWE Tag Team Champions the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

After they won Carrie ran in the ring and hugged Brandon tightly as the Ref handed her back her IC Championship and one of the Tag title belts and Brandon the other one then they celebrated with the belts for a while then went to the back.

"We did it!" Carrie said happily as she hugged Brandon again "We're finally the tag team champions."

"Yeah we are!" Brandon said excitedly "I can't believe I'm the first NXT Winner to hold a championship."

"I can't believe I'm only the second Diva to hold the new WWE Tag Team Championships." Carrie smiled

"Wait Second?" Brandon asked "Who's the first?"

"Haylie." Carrie said "Remember when her and John beat Movin' Up for the first time one Monday then Mike cost her and John the titles?"

"Oh yeah now I remember." Brandon said "That must have been one of the shortest title reigns in her career."

"It was I felt bad for her because of that." Carrie said

"Why is Mike so obsessed over her?" Brandon asked

"He's an attention whore that's why." Carrie laughed

"Good point." Brandon laughed

_**.x.**_

"The Following Divas match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Houston, Texas Felicity!"

_Fire Burning _by _Sean Kingston _played and Felicity came out wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Laura.

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut Laura Helmsley!"

_The World Belongs To Me _by _My Darkest Days _played and Laura came out wearing a Purple Tank Top, Purple Skinny Jeans and Purple Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring she did the DX Chop three times then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When both Divas were down Laura got up and waited for Felicity to get up when she did she tried to go for her finisher but Felicity got her hand around her and went for the Chokeslam then pinned her and won.

"Here is you're winner Felicity!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then saw Laura get up and when she did she glared at Felicity a bit

"_Is she planning a heel turn?" _Felicity thought _"If she is I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen." _Then she held out her hand and Laura hesitated for a minute then she shook hands with Felicity and smiled as she raised her hand then hugged her then went to the back as she let Felicity celebrate her first Wrestlemania win

_**.x.**_

"You scared me Laura I thought you were going to turn heel." Felicity said as she caught up with Laura drinking some fruit punch

"Please if I was going to turn heel it would be anywhere but Wrestlemania." Laura smiled "Besides I felt like scaring you a bit."

"You are like you're dad." Felicity said with a laugh

"So are you." Laura smiled "I bet that just like you're dad you'll be undefeated at Wrestlemania."

"You really think so?" Felicity asked

"I know so." Laura smiled "And Hell I think we gave the fans a preview for our dads match but one difference."

"What's that?" Felicity asked

"My dad is going to beat the Streak." Laura smirked

"That I highly doubt." Felicity smirked "The Streak is unbeatable and besides one of those 19 losses was your dad."

"Yeah but he has his Dark side or Paul as he would he would call it." Laura said with a laugh

"You just wait tonight it'll be 19-0." Felicity smirked

"Keep dreaming Callaway." Laura said as she drank her fruit punch some more

_Me: Looks like it is like Father and Daughter here :D Felicity might have an Wrestlemania Undefeated Streak :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Miss Wrestlemania and Cole vs King

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I wanted to get it up before I went to get my ID but appearantly it didn't work but I got it up so I hope you guys like :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and QueenofDarkness18 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3: Miss Wrestlemania and Cole vs. King

It was the Miss Wrestlemania match and the Divas in the ring were Cora, Alana, Kirsten, Jasmine, Courtney, Tori, Alicia, Tara, Julia, Jordan, Jade, Roxy, Jade, Isabelle, Hope, Jessica, Jennifer, Bridget, Arianna, Ally, Phoenix, Leah, Melissa, Emma, Nora, Rachel, The Bella Twins, Kelly, Sarah, Kaitlin, Alicia Fox, Maryse, Eve, and Melina Then _Getting away With Murder _by _Papa Roach _played and Vanessa and the rest of Nexus 2.0 came out

"Introducing next Nexus 2.0!"

When they got in the ring they glared at the rest of the Divas then _Won't Back Down _by _Eminem (Feat. Pink) _played and Natalie and the rest of The Genesis came out

"And finally The Genesis!"

When they got in the ring they smiled at the fans and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last 5 people in the ring were Vanessa and Emily of Nexus 2.0, Natalie and Charity of The Genesis and Courtney and when Emily was down and confused Natalie and Courtney double teamed and eliminated her

"Emily has been eliminated."

But after Emily was Eliminated Vanessa snuck up behind and tried to eliminate Courtney and Natalie the good news was that Courtney was able to hold on Natalie…not so much.

"Natalie Barrett has been eliminated."

After Natalie was eliminated Courtney got back up and fought Vanessa and when Charity got up she helped Courtney double team Vanessa but unfortunately Charity paid for it

"Charity has been eliminated."

"_Damn just me and Vanessa." _Courtney thought as she and Vanessa fought then she saw Tonya come toward the ring _"Ok now I know I'm screwed."_

But as Tonya was about on the ring Karla ran and bashed Tonya over the head with the US Title causing her to fall down and that was enough to Distract Vanessa and have Courtney win

"Here is your winner and the 2011 Miss. Wrestlemania Courtney Trudel!"

After Courtney won Karla went in the ring and smiled as she put the sash and tiara on her head and raised her hand happily and hugged her then Celebrated a bit more with her then they went to the back

"Thanks for the Help Karla." Courtney smiled as they were in the back

"Don't mention it I couldn't have Vanessa win with the help of a person who is the size of Awesome Kong." Karla smiled

"I can't believe I'm Miss Wrestlemania though it's like being prom queen." Courtney smiled

"You were prom queen?" Karla asked

"Almost I lost out to a prep." Courtney said

"Oh." Karla said "But you got to admit this beats being prom queen any day."

"Yeah it does." Courtney smiled "By the way are you still going to give me that US Title match tomorrow night on Raw?"

"You bet." Karla smiled

_**.x.**_

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first please welcome the Special Guest Enforcer Brandi!"

_Hey _by _Lil Jon (Feat. 3OH!3) _played and Brandi came out wearing a Wrestlemania 27 T shirt, Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Yellow Converse High Tops. When she got in the ring she posed for the fans then walked out of the ring and sat in one of the steel chairs.

"And now please welcome the special guest referee for the match The Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Steve's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he went up on the top rope and did his usual pose then he went down and The Raw theme played first and Cole came out with Jake

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Jack Swagger from Buffalo, New York Michael Cole!"

When Cole and Jake got in the ring they did Jake's pose then Cole glared at his daughter and Brandi returned the same glare.

"And his opponent from Memphis, Tennessee Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

When King's theme played he came out and Glared at Cole then Steve smirked as he rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

After with some interference from Brandi (Which Steve didn't Care about) King tried to put Cole in his finisher but Cole tried to back up away from King…But Brandon ran down the ramp and bashed Cole's head with his belt then Forced him back in the ring where King did his finisher on him and won

"Here is your winner Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

After he won Brandi went in the ring and hugged him then Brandon smiled and went in there and raised his hand along with Steve then he had some beer (Pepsi for Brandi since she's Underage still) Thrown it for everyone to celebrate. Then Cole started yelling and everyone looked at Steve and he smirked as he helped Cole up…Only to give him a Stunner. Then Brandon went and did the Crossface on him and he tapped out right away and Brandon got up and he Celebrated with King and the others some more.

_Me: Ha ha Cole lost XD XD I want him to lose anyway :D :D Which I hope he does :D :D Oh and Yay Courtney for being Miss. Wrestlemania :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. 8 Person Tag and Rey and Amy vs Cody

_Me: Hey Guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I hope you guys like and I decided to have the three big matches in chapters by themselfs instead of two matches per chapter. So I hope you guys like that Idea. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4: 8 Person Tag and Rey/Amy vs. Cody

"Dude did you have to go out there and help King?" Carrie asked as she laughed as Brandon walked back in

"Hey it was Michael Cole and he was running away and I wanted my hands on him again." Brandon laughed

"Gross you like him?" Carrie asked in shock as she laughed

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?" Brandon asked in shock

"I'm just kidding calm down Brandon." Carrie said

"Oh ok." Brandon smiled as he sat down next to Carrie "So what match is next?"

"Snooki, Trish, Avril and John vs. Vickie, Ziggles and LayCool." Carrie said

"Ok if Nick gets his ass pinned by Snooki I will laugh my ass off." Brandon said laughing

"Me too." Carrie laughed "Ohhhhh it's on right now let's watch."

_**.x.**_

"The Following 8 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Vickie Guerrero, LayCool and Dolph Ziggler!"

Nick's theme played and he came out with Vickie and LayCool and they were doing their Normal entrances and when they got in the ring they all were acting like two year olds then stopped and waited on the other team

"And their opponents the team of John Morrison, Trish Stratus, Avril Stratus and Snooki!"

_Get Crazy _by _LMFAO _played and John, Snooki, Trish and Avril came out with Avril wearing a Yellow and Blue Striped Sparkly Tank Top, Yellow Sparkly tights and a pair of Blue Shinny Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring they did their poses then Avril and Michelle started out

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Two Legal people in the ring were John and Nick and when Nick was in position John went for _Starship Pain _on him then smirked and Tagged in Snooki then she went and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners John Morrison, Trish Stratus, Avril Stratus and Snooki!"

After they won they celebrated a bit in the ring then they started fist pumping and laughing at the losers of the match

_**.x.**_

"Oh man he got owned." Brandon laughed as he and Carrie were laughing at Nick

"Yeah he did!" Carrie laughed "I can't believe he let himself get pinned by her."

"I know right." Brandon laughed "We better not be on Raw tomorrow night."

"Or we could just to piss her off more." Carrie smirked

"Good Idea." Brandon smirked as he and Carrie hi fived each other

_**.x.**_

"The Following Handicap match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's theme played and he came out with the towel over his head again and when he got in the ring he took off his towel and still had the mask on and tried to hide his face some more.

"And their opponents the team of Rey Mysterio and Amy!"

Rey's theme played and he and Amy came out with Amy taking a step away from being emo and wearing a Blue and Yellow Bikini Top, Blue and Yellow Women's Wrestling Tights and a pair of Blue and Yellow Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring Rey and Amy went on the top rope and posed then went down and glared at Cody then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Amy went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did she went for _Flying Missile _and hit right on Target then she tagged in Rey and he got in the ring and when Cody got up again Rey pushed him against the ropes where he was leaning then he went and did the _619 _on him then went and did the _West Coast Pop _on him as well then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Amy and Rey Mysterio!"

After they won Amy went and hugged her brother tightly then they Celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back

_**.x.**_

"You know I like that Amy girl." Carrie smiled as she finished watching that match

"She reminds you of you a bit?" Brandon asked

"Yeah pretty much." Carrie smiled "This is turning out to be a good Wrestlemania."

"I agree." Brandon smiled "Nervous about your match against Adam?"

"A little but I'll be fine." Carrie smiled

"By the way are you wearing that same outfit that you wore darning our tag match?" Brandon asked

"No why do you ask?" Carrie asked

"Because you're match with Adam is next." Brandon smirked and Carrie got up and quickly found her second outfit

"Why didn't you tell me this darning Rey's match?" Carrie asked as she was getting her outfit on

"You didn't ask." Brandon said shrugging his shoulders and Carrie glared at him

"Hall if I don't win the World Title I will kill you." Carrie Growled as she finished getting ready for the match

_Me: So it's Set Next Chapter Edge vs. Carrie for the World Heavyweight Championship :D :D Who will win that one? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. World Heavyweight Championship Match

_Me: Hey guys here is the World Heavyweight Championship match. I hope you Guys like :D :D Who will win? Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and QueenofDarkness18 for reviewing the last Chapter and QueenofDarkness18 for reviewing Chapter 3 You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5: World Heavyweight Title Match

"I can do this." Carrie said taking a deep breath as she was standing there nervously

"Carrie you got a minute?" Todd asked as Carrie was standing there nervously

"Sure Todd what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Tonight's the night where you face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now years ago at Backlash you defeated Randy Orton to be the first Diva to hold the WWE Championship and hold it for an impressive 7 months. Now if you beat Edge tonight and win the World Heavyweight Championship do you plan to beat you're record of holding a Major title?" Todd asked

"You see Todd unlike most Superstars and Divas…and Miz When I win titles I plan to hold them for a while. Now before I left the WWE Years ago I beat MVP's record and held the United States Championship for a year and I held the Intercontinental Championship here." Carrie smiled pointing at her IC Title belt for a good 6 months and I plan on being the Longest Reigning Intercontinental Champion ever. Now as for the Tag team titles Brandon and I are planning on holding those belts for a long time as well. So to answer your question Todd I am planning on holding the World Heavyweight Championship for a long time." Carrie smiled as she walked away as she went under the stage and went on lift to the ring

"_I have really got to think Kurt for letting me do something like his entrance." _Carrie thought as she got nervous again _"I can do this I can't afford to be nervous tonight because I will become the World Champion."_

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing the Challenger from Sacramento, California she is the Intercontinental Champion and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac (Caijmere Wray Mix) _(AN: Yep she's using a remix for her Wrestlemania Theme) by _Girlicious _played and Carrie felt herself get lifted on to the stage and when she was on their completely she jumped up causing her light blue silky cape to come off and Blue Fireworks to come out of the Pryo. When she was done it was revealed that she had on a Light Blue Silky Vest with small Yellow Lines going down the Sides, Light Blue Silky Booty shorts and a pair of Light Blue Shiny Wrestling Boots. When she got in the ring she raised both of her belts happily and more blue fireworks came from the roof. After that got done she stood there and waited for her Husband.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion The Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he went on the top rope and did his usual pose then went down and handed his belt to the ref who raised it then rang the bell. But before the match started Adam held out his hand and Carrie hesitated for a minute then she shook it then went back to the ring corner where they stared at each other for a minute before locking up.

_**FF Towards the end**_

After about 45 minutes of fighting Carrie finally had her Husband down and went on the top rope but instead of waiting to do a _Destinybreaker _she turned around and did one of her sister's finishers _Dawn Awakens _which is a back flip from the top rope and when she hit it perfectly the ref counted to three and she could not believe it.

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she got up weakly and the ref handed her her belt back and he raised her hand and she held it happily then she dropped and cried happily as she saw that she was finally the World Heavyweight Championship. Then she saw Adam get up and she stood up and they had a stair down for a minute then he held his hand out at her again and she hesitated to shake it for a minute then she did but after the hand shake he pulled her in a tight hug

"I am so proud of you baby." Adam smiled as he hugged her

"Thank you so much baby." Carrie smiled as she hugged him back then they broke the hug and he raised her hand and the confetti came down and she celebrated her win some more

.x.

"I'll admit I was wrong." Adam smiled as they got back to the locker room "I was wrong you did beat me for the World Championship."

"Told you I did baby!" Carrie said excitedly as she jumped around a bit

"You do know I'm getting a rematch claws right?" Adam asked as he smirked

"Yeah yeah I remember and when you do I'll still beat you." Carrie smirked

"Let's just celebrate tonight." Adam smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her into another hug.

_Me: Alright Carrie is Finally the World Champion :D :D :D :D Anyway Guys I need your help I read that Triple H is going to use a Metallica theme for his match against Taker now I think it's going to be "For Whom The Bell Tolls" But I can't decide what to use for this Story :D Think you guys can give me some suggestions on HHH's Metallica theme song? If you do thank you so Much :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Triple H vs The Undertaker

_Me: Hey guys Sorry this is really short but I was watching Wrestlemania while I was writing this so I hope you guys like. I would like to think QueenofDarkness18 and WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6: Triple H Vs. Undertaker

"Well well well looks like you're finally the World Champion eh Carrie?" Haylie asked as she walked in

"You bet I am." Carrie smiled

"And I liked your entrance too." Haylie smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled

"Wait till you see me top it." Haylie smiled as she walked out of the room

"What the hell does that mean Trudel?" Carrie asked as she kind of followed

"You'll see." Haylie smiled as she walked to her locker room to get ready for her match

_**.x.**_

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a no holds barred match!"

Then the lights went out and the pryo went off then _For Whom The Bell Tolls _by _Metallica _played and Hunter made an impressive entrance

"Interdicting first from Greenwich, Connecticut Triple H!"

When Hunter got in the ring he did his usual entrance then when he got done he stared at the entrance for a few moments then _Ain't No Grave (Can Hold my Body Down) _by _Johnny Cash _played and Mark came out next.

"And his opponent from Death Valley The Undertaker!"

When Mark got in the ring he took off his Jacket and hat and Glared at Hunter and he returned the same glare back then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Hunter had Mark in position Hunter went and did the _Tombstone _on him but only got two. Then after he was in shock he went and got a sledgehammer and when he got back in the ring Mark put him in the _Devil's Gate _and after a few minutes he started tapping and Mark won

"Here is your winner The Undertaker!"

After Mark won he was in so much pain that the doctors had to help him on the stretcher then drove him up the ramp.

_**.x.**_

"Whoa that was awesome." Carrie said as she just watched that match "Just Awesome."

"We agree." Adam and Brandon said

"Now there is only one more match." Carrie said

_Me: I'm sorry again guys but I was really distracted so I'm sorry :'( I hope you guys can forgive me. Read and Review everyone _


	7. WWE Championship Match

_Me: Hey guys here is the final chapter :D :D Sorry it was short (Again I was distracted) So I hope you forgive me. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7: WWE Championship match

It was finally time for the WWE Championship match and a big AWESOME thing was in the entrance was as Mike's theme played and he and Alex went through it and went to the ring where Mike posed on the top rope then went down and waited for John.

The a montage of John played and after the montage a choir started singing and then John's theme played and he came out doing his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his poses then stared at Mike.

Then the lights went off and everyone looked confused till there was a Multicolor blast on one of the corners then a few moments later there was another one followed by two more then there was a dark light color that came on then Multi Color smoke filled the ring as _Take It Off (Billboard Radio Mix) _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie was being lowered down from the ceiling wearing a Pink Glittery Tube Top, Black Glittery Arm Warmers, White Glittery Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Shiny Wrestling boots, and the WWE Championship on her waist. She also had Black and Pink Face paint around her eyes. When she got lowered down in the ring she posed for the fans and waited for the interdiction.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio the Miz!" Then everyone booed him

"Introducing next from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!" Then there were half Cheers and Half Boos

"And Finally from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!" Then the arena blew the roof off then she handed her belt to the ref and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was in position Haylie went and did her _Surgical Free _finisher on him and pinned him and kept her title

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After she got her belt back she celebrated with it a bit then more confetti came down and she celebrated with her belt some more as Josh, Bryan, Courtney and Sydney came down and they all celebrated together

_**.x.**_

"Damn she really did outdo me." Carrie said as she watched Haylie's match "I thought I had my entrance down but damn she's good."

"I know right?" Adam asked "But I liked your entrance as well babe."

"You guys are tied when it comes to entrances." Brandon smiled

"Come on guys let's go to the after party." Carrie smiled as her, Brandon and Adam went to the after party

_Me: Well I'll say that was a pretty Awesome Wrestlemania :D :D Both the story and the real one :D :D And again Sorry this was really short. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
